The Last Tamer
by AlteranHumanJRM
Summary: The Tamers have all but fallen,Takato the last of tamers is fighting a war against the Demon Lords to save mankind and all good Digimon but even he cannot fight alone but what he doesn't expect is help and love from a catoon character. Takari lemon later
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Tamer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or I would have had Davis and Ryo shot (I do not like them they are annoying and stalkers).**

**Note I am not very good at English and out of the whole subject spelling is the bit I am worst at.**

**Pairings: Takato/Kari, Guilmon/Gatomon, other pairings may come later in the story**. **Davis banishing to the degree that he and the other can still fight together.**

**Rated: M (Lemons in later chapters but not straight away)**

**Genre: Romance & Adventure**

**Chapter 1: The Battle of West Shinjuku**

14-year-old Takato Matsuki stood a top of one of Hypnos towers. He looked over the ruins of the city he had ones called home that was all but levelled to the ground now. 'West Shinjuku' or that what it was called 5 hours ago before that battle with Daemon.

_Flashback Begins_:

The Mega Level Digimon had appeared out of nowhere with his army of over 8000 SkullGreymon and DarkTyrannomon on a calm July morning. In the first few minutes over a quarter of the city had been flattened and another quarter was burning, bodies everywhere, people screaming terror trying to get away from the fires and the Digimon.

Luckily none of the Tamers or their partners had been kill in the first attacks as they came together as one and defended their city from the Demon Lord Digimon and his army giving time for the military to get there and the survivors time to escape Shinjuku.

It took 1 hour for the military to join the battle giving the Tamers a bit of breathing room and a chance to rest. The military and tamers knowing the city better used that knowledge to their advantage to equal and drive back an army with triple their numbers.

After 3 hours the last of the Ultimate Digimon where being hunted down and destroyed the battle was almost over but it had been not with out its losses. Out of the 561 troops that had been sent to defend Shinjuku on such short notices 392 had been killed. The West Shinjuku police force that had lost a third of its number in those first apoplectic minutes had joined with military and tamers to help defended the remains of the city, lost another 1382 more men and women in next three hours out of a force of 2859 officers.

The civilians of West Shinjuku had suffered losses to of a total population 312,418 people 268,471 of those where confirmed dead 13,594 where injured (from minor to critical) and 3,974 where missing.

West Shinjuku itself had also suffered damage 90% of the city had been flattened or burned to the ground; about another 7% had become 5 to 40 meter craters deep evidence of the battle between the tamers and Daemon. The only places or buildings which where still standing or not craters in West Shinjuku was the Hypnos towers, the school, parts of downtown and most of Shinjuku's park.

However, the losses of the battle were not as great as that of the Tamers. There were only 9 Tamers in total, number wise they did not have as many people in the battle as the military, the police or the civilians but the losses they took where much greater:

_Flashback Ends:_

Takato Matsuki, Digimon Tamer of Hazard, the Leader and the last of the Tamers, stood looking over the city. Luckily for him and the rest of earth, he now wielded the power of all the Tamers who had given him their data (including all the data they themselves had ever absorbed) as they were deleted in order for him to defeat Daemon. What Takato had not expected when he absorbed Daemon's data is that he had gained all of Daemon's memory that included the details of the invasions of the other Demon Lords.

"It looks bad doesn't it" said Calumon who was standing next to him. Calumon was the only other survive of the Tamers along with him and Guilmon. Calumon had change during the battle that had given them an advantage he had kind of digivolved by absorbing a part of Justimon, Beelzemon and later Daemon data as they had been destroyed. Calumon had increase in height to 5'5 (3 inches smaller than Takato); his right arm was metal like Justimon which could change into Beelzemon's 'Death Slinger' blaster, he wore leather pitch black hooded jacket over his body suit which was a fusion of Justimon and Beelzemon clothes, out of which his back pure white wings which could let him actual fly not just hover like he did before. His face hadn't change much it had only become more like an adults face losing its puppy fat it had before but lastly it was his eyes which had changed the most, no longer did they hold any native curiosity and playfulness now they the eyes of a person who had gone through hell and had come out the other side leaving destruction and death to the ones who had caused him pain.

"And it's only going to get worse" Takato replied taking one last look at the place that had once been a city.

"Come we need to find the military commander we have a war to fight" he said as he turned his hooded raggedy dull grey overcoat on, which just reached the floor billowing in the air behind him as he walked over to lift to go to Hypnos control centre.

On that day the war between the Demon Lords and to people of earth connected to the southern quadrant of the Digimon world and say the evil Digimon where in for a shock was an under statement because humanity was fighting back with vengeance.

It would be 2 weeks after the 'Battle of West Shinjuku' that the death toll would be told to the world of a total of 281245 people (392 soldiers, 2335 police officers, 278510 civilians and 8 Tamers with there Digimon) and the destruction of over 97% of West Shinjuku.

**People to become the New Tamers: Kari, Yolie, Cody, Izzy, other of the original 8 may in the story and OC characters made by you which may be consider to become tamers must put first and last name, age (must be between 8 and 15), gender, Digidestined just becoming a Tamer, partner or partners (no more than two, have to be already made up ones and not mega power or rare or very evil ones) and lastly brief description of their clothing. **

**All of parents and brothers/sisters of the Tamers did die in the attack.**

**Note there will be time skips in the story.**

The 13 Demon Lords: Daemon, Leviamon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Barbamon, Beelzemon, Lilithmon, Ogudomon, Lucemon, Piedmon, Machinedramon, Apocalymon, BlackMetalSeadramon and the Leader Armageddemon. (Note some of the Demon Lords will not appear in battle in this story because they are dead already). Read and Review (no flames and be nice this is my first story).


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Tamer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or I would have had Davis and Ryo shot (I do not like them they are annoying and stalkers).**

**Note I am not very good at English and out of the whole subject spelling is the bit I am worst at.**

**Pairings: Takato/Kari, Guilmon/Gatomon, other pairings may come later in the story**. **Davis banishing to the degree that he and the other can still fight together.**

**Rated: M (Lemons in later chapters but not straight away)**

**Note Guilmon/Gatomon pairing will not have lemons just a light romance**

**Genre: Romance & Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Two digital world collide (Prologue Part 2)**

14-year-old Kari Kaisukera was furious no that was light of a word to describe anger at that moment no she was downright pissed. _'Stupid Davis why won't he get into his thick skull that I don't like him and I am not his property'_ Kari though angrily.

The reason for her anger was the little incident half an hour go, just before she and Gatomon had to go their weekly patrol of the digital world which all of the digidestinen did in order to keep peace in the digital world.

Davis had come up to her with a smile that she had not liked and then tried to kiss and feel her up. Kari had stopped him asked what hell did he think he was doing, the look he had given her was of pure lust and anger (not getting his kiss and her body) and answered "all couples kiss and touch each other Kari so why is their a problem" as he moved for another kiss and her breasts which stop like the last. Kari's reply to that was "Davis we aren't a couple for one and I will not allow my firs kiss to take away from me or for you to touch me" and what had answered "Yes we are you always mine, you have been mine for years now I want my kiss".

What he got wasn't kiss but a kick between the legs from Kari and a scratch across the face from Gatomon before they quickly left for their patrol.

Kari was glad it had happen before patrol though it had given her time to blow of steam, which would help calm her down so that she didn't kill the little bastard._ 'Although Tai might do that later and I for one am not stopping him' _she thought.

"See anything Nefertimon" she said to the digimon she was currently sitting on.

"No Kari, nothing for us to violently negoinant with" said digimon let out in a growl, she too was anger at Davis and herself for not ripping him a new one then shoving it up his ass.

"Fine let's continue our round the longer we are here the longer I am away from Davis" Kari spat the last word with venom.

For the next 2 hours they flew around the digital world, check on towns and villages it was quiet a peaceful day in the digital world, nobody was being an ident and trying to take over which was good in Kari's book. On their way back to the portal, however Kari's digivice start to flash brightly.

Kari took it of her belt and looked at the screen and saw a beeping anger red dot about 2 miles west of their current position. "What is it Kari" Nefertimon asked "something has appear on the radar over there, we should check it out" she called over the beeping. It took few minutes to arrive at the given point only see a blood red portal waiting for them.

"What is it Gatomon" Kari asked (she just dedigivoled) "I don't know but what even it is feel dark and tainted" Gatomon replied. After a few minutes of scanning it with laptop (like Izzy's in the first series) trying evening thing they could gaining no information. "Face it Kari we need Izzy for this" Gatomon said "I just want to try one last trick before we call him" Kari answer back "if just need to get bit closer... narrow the scanning... put a command to search for the control sequences and done". That was the last thing either of them hear as the new scan made the portal expand to 5 times it precise size pulling both of them before it stanked down and disappeared.

**2013**

A 15-year-old Major General (3 Star General) Takato Matsuki stood in the USG (United Species Government) Digital Taskforce command centre (Hypnos) looking over the holographic displace of the ruins of West Shinjuku which showed the war front. It had been a long 15 months for Takato went he wasn't fighting the Demon Lord's Forces, he, Guilmon and Calumon had been learning military tactics, firearms training, chemistry, maths, English, French, bio-engineering and many other subjects ones they learned how to transfer the information into their data (virus proof).

It had taken 2 days after the battle of West Shinjuku every country in the world to join forces to create the Digital Council in order to fight the Demon Lords, it had been the first of a many steps that had made every country become one government (there were still the countries but they were more like States or counties now) which had started to fight the Demon Lords with the full might of 6 billion people ready for digital blood.

The Digital Council had been an idea he and Yamaki had been planning since the Parasimon invasion a few months before hand. The Council was divided into several different sections:

The first section was Civilians Care Control (CCC), which covered evacuation, re-housing, medical care, social support, etc, etc.

The second section was on Technology Department (TD), which covered the upgrading of the digivice's, building designs (letting them withstand digimon attacks), communicators in the digital world, weapon technology, ARK transport system (beaming straight to and from the digital world) and the UE Digital Taskforce bio-armour which would help defend against digimon attacks and could not be high jacked by viruses.

The third section was the Escape Department (ED), which covered plans to evacuate the people of earth to the moon and mars if earth was over run (already had colonies and were teraforming them with the advances of being a unified world and by fighting digimon).

The fourth section was the Military Department (MTD), which covered armed forces (police, SWAT, military) training to fight digimon, VRADS type choppers, intelliance network, FSBNA assault land vehicle, weapon training, etc, etc.

The fifth section was the Medical Department (MED), which covered the DigiVirus contamination control unit, biohazard and nanon contamination(naties tiny robots to help with human health).

The sixth and final section was Tamers Department (TD), which covered Tamer training, Digimon liaison, Tamer family protection service, military training, diplomatic training, etc, etc.

There were about 19 training at the moment but could not go out into the field until they could Bio-merge and learn everything else from the data transfer. Naturally he was the leader be the only that could merge so they train before the next big attack from the Demon Lords.

At the moment in the war it was calm with only a few digimon raids from the enemy, not like the big attacks which happen every few months...

_Flashback Begins:_

The first big attack had been 3 months after the battle of West Shinjuku; it had been commanded by Demon Lord Ogudomon and his army of virus digimon.

The next Demon Lord to attack was Black MetalSeadramon and his army of Shadow Mekanorimon and Black Divermon which had occur 5 weeks later.

The next Demon Lord was Piedmon and his army of Mekanorimon and Guardromon.

The last Demon Lord to attack the real world was Machinedramon and his army of Megadramon and Gigadramon, which occur another 4 months later.

_Flashback Ends:_

...the last on of the Demon Lord Attacks was last month and in each battle the army was larger than the last. Not that in mattered they were still able to hold them, which wasn't very surprising if you thought about 50,000 digimon vs. 1 million human troops and around 20,000 digimon which allied themselves with humans.

It had started 4 or 5 months hundreds apond hundreds of digimon came though the portals looking for safety in the human world. Many people had wanted destroy them but Takato put the record straight to the rest of the world after he, Guilmon and Calumon questioned the digimon. It turned out that the remaining Demon Lords had order their armies to absorb all another digimon in the south quadrant in order to get strong enough to defeated humanity because at that point 2 of 13 Demon Lords had fallen with their armies. These refugee Digimon were allowed to stay if they help with the war effort and other problem such as global warming, energy needs, etc, etc (by the time Kari arrives all problems apart from the war will have been solved).

As like many things that had change over the last 15 months so had Takato, Guilmon and Calumon.

Takato was now 5ft 11 in height, he still wore his hooded overcoat over his Tamer Bio-armour (is still their when he Bio-merges), his maroon brown hair now reached his shoulders and his blood red had lost their spark they had, had when he first got Guilmon. Takato had become a general four months ago from the beginning of the war he'd risen through the militarily ranks quite quickly, due to his massive skill on the battle field, Daemon memories, his knowledge of the digital world and because of a experiment he and Guilmon had tried of while being Gallentmon to transfer the entre human races knowledge on warfare, tactic, weaponry, and marshal arts.

Takato was currently going over battle plans, supple transport manifests and possible training routines for the tamer trainees, when all of a sudden Hypnos's sensors went ballistics as the sensors reported a large digital portal in sector 22c. Immediately Takato began ordering troops near to the sector to coverch on the position in case of another invasion as he put over the intercom the order of "All hands this is Major General Matsuki Defcon 2, I repeat all hands Defcon 2 all troops prepare for potential battle, all medical team prepare for digital refugees or possible troop injuries and place Hypnos fortress on semi lock down".

Sector 22c

At the same time as these orders at base where being given out Major Jack Brown (British, remember there is a interplanetary government now in the tamers world) of the 42nd stock troop batloninon and his 37 men were surrounding the pulsing blood red portal which is grown by the second.

"What results are you getting" he said to his digital tech specialist on the group.

"I don't know sir the reading keep changing every few seconds and each time the results contradict what the last ones were saying" asked Captain Elizabeth Tackenoto.

"Right then sent the results to Hypnos and ask for reinforcements" said the major but before the order could carried out the portal suddenly spat out a young woman and a Gatomon before wicking out of existence.

After a moment the major continue with "Also tell them were are bring back a possible tamer and partner digimon as well"

**They are calling Kari a tamer as that is there designation on the tamers world.**

**This is the general information of the challenge use it well.**

**The United Species Government is a democratic government that represents the Digimon types of Vaccine, Virus, Data and the mammal race of Humanity. Founded in 2012 by the United Nations, the Hypnos commander Yamaki and the Leader of the Tamers (and only one alive at that point in time) Takato Mantsuki the tamer of hazard in order to unite the world to combat the demon lord threat. The USG represents 7 billion human and about 375 million digimon who live on earth, the domed cities on Luna (the moon), the colon of mars and the incomplete space stations around Jupiter. The government is ruled by the Senate and the digital council.**

**The senate is made up of 247 seats to represent the states of the individual countries of the world and the colons on the moon and mars. The senate manages the day to day running of the people's needs. The sets of Luna, mars and any future colonies will come together to create a galactic senate when the war is over to govern all of humanity and its digital allies.**

**The Digital council is an elective council of represents each of the species in the USG to speak as the voice of that species in the total population.**

**The Luna colons are domed cities contained in the craters on the surface of the moon founded in late 2012 and due to the fact the entire human population is behind building a stable and self-sufficient colon. The total population is over 350 000 and growing every month.**

**The Mars colon consise of one large domed city called New Shinjuku and two other incomplete cities in the western hemisphere of mars with a population about 260 000 with a much slower grow than Luna, due to the Martian teraforming project which was started when the colon was founded in early 2013. The teraforming is predicted to take another 3 years to compete with the cities completed by the end of 2013.**

**The orbital Jupiter colons are predicted to be fully complete by 2015 with a population of 1 million people to help collect useful materials from the gas giant.**

**Challenge:**

**Must be named something like The Last Tamer.**

**Must be Takato/Kari Paring. **

**Must follow Prologue as closely as possible**

**No slash.**

**Must have Davis bashing to what degree is up to you.**

**Must have USG as government.**

**For OC Tamers must use a least one of the descriptions below as reviews did sent their ideas in-**

Asuka Saitou

Age 9

Partner: Dracomon

Clothing: Most commonly seen wearing navy blue pants with a light blue t shirt which has character written in an unknown language which was one of the few things left to her before her parents died.

Low level empath.

**/**

Name: Emily Parker

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Digimon: Coronamon

Appearance: 5'6", pure black hair, green eyes. Wears a black shirt, flames on the front, and has Queen of Hell on the back. Has a dark blue hoodie with baggy, blue jeans and wears tennis shoes with the main color of black and white.

/

Name-Mary Peters

Age-13

Gender-female

Partner-Liollmon

Description- wears a brown t-shirt with a flaming heart design on it also wears navy blue jeans with a black bejeweled belt

/


End file.
